Secrets
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: Raven is feeling something she shouldn't. Something she never really wanted. The last thing she wanted to do was to break a very special bond betwen her two friends. RobRae. Whatever happens...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Clueless

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TT.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick…

He closed his eyes, desperately trying to sleep.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick…

Giving up, Robin stood up, changed and walked to the living room.

He saw a girl in leotards sitting in the dinner table, biting a pen, with a hardbound book.

"Raven, why are you still up?" he asked

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, blasé. She closed her eyes.

Robin opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk carton. He poured some in two glasses and placed the other glass beside Raven.

"Thanks," she said quietly. She tipped the glass to her lips and sipped down some milk.

"No problem." Robin ran his hands through his spiky hair and sat down beside Raven.

She closed her book and looked at Robin. "It's my diary." She explained.

Robin smiled. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"So, um, wanna go up the roof?" He offered a hand to her as he stood up.

"Sure." She placed her hand gently on his.

"It sure is nice here." Robin said, trying to start a conversation.

Raven did not reply. She stared at the bright moon.

"The moon is nice from up here isn't it?" Robin asked.

Raven raised her head and closed her eyes. The cool breeze passed through her pale face. "Yeah."

Robin chuckled triumphantly.

"What are you laughing at?" Raven asked. "What's wrong?"

The boy wonder chuckled once more. "Nothing. It's…nothing." He smiled.

"It would be nice to be as high as the moon wouldn't it?" Robin asked quietly.

Raven nodded. "I could always reach the moon's shine. I can levitate, remember?"

Robin looked at her curiously. Her eyes never flickered away from Luna.

"But I never tried to reach it." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"I never wanted to reach it."

You can't make me fall  
But you can make me unreachable

Robin looked at her.

"All I ever wanted is down here." She said.

"How do you know?" Robin asked. "You have never been up there."

Robin followed the demon girl's glance.

"I'll prove it." She was quite sure of what she was saying.

She extended a hand to Robin. "Wanna come with me?"

She stood on the railings of the roof.

Robin pulled himself up to her level. "Sure." He whispered.

Raven levitated, holding Robin's hand.

He had his arms around her waist tightly, clinging for his life.

Her face was exquisite in the night sky.

Too late to go back  
To realize what we had  
We were already beautiful

Robin felt queasy. His stomach rumbled with a mixture of emotions. He felt happiness and guilt. It wasn't right. He can't love Raven. It wasn't supposed to be. Is there something wrong?

Raven could feel his tight grip on her waist. It wasn't right. She was feeling. She was feeling the emotion she was dreading. She stopped.

"Rae, is there something wrong?" Robin asked the question he was asking himself.

Raven didn't reply. She can't say what she was feeling. She just can't. "No. Nothing…it's…Nothing…"

Robin smiled. "The same things I said." He whispered to himself.

_,  
_

Finally they reached the moon. It was round. It was beautiful. But it wasn't the only thing that was beautiful.

Robin shivered at the beauty of the moon and the demon in his arms. Raven's pale face shone before the moon. She was glad she couldn't destroy anything from up here. Or else she would've terminated Jump City.

They slowly went down, finally landing on Titans Tower. They were lost in each other's eyes.

Robin went closer…

Raven stepped back slightly. He couldn't…he shouldn't…

Robin stepped away. "Good night." He said quietly. He headed for the door, feeling pushed away.

"Robin, wait…" Raven called.

She went closer and pecked him slightly on the lips, as the railings on the roof bent themselves. She didn't mind them.

"Good night." She replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's note: **Please review and thanks for reading. Please rate from 1-10


	2. Notice me

**Disclaimer:** I currently am not responsible of the owning of Teen Titans.

**Author's Note: **This is inspired by a song.The song is "Notice Me" by the Zetta Bytes, OST: Pixel Perfect. It's a really nice song. Here are my replies to your reviews:

**AriesFalcon:** Eviiilllll…..that's what you are…eeeeeeevil….Don't worry, you know I follow your every whim. It's not like I have a choice right?

DarkGoddessAngel101: Do not worry, I am a true and loyal RobRae fan. I will never turn my back against Robin and Raven(as a pairing, I mean).

**Spiderbob: **It's not like I'm demanding for reviews, I'm just asking if you guys would like a second chapter. So, thanks for the review, it was all I ever wanted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Two: Notice Me

Raven sat at the edge of her bed, her legs were hanging in the sides. Voices echoed in her head as she brushed her purple hair. She closed her eyes, it was not like it made any difference when they were open. It was still dark, and empty. Nothing was in her mind…

She settled the brush on her desk, and walked to the hallway.

"What a wondrous morning! Did you sleep well, friend Raven?" The red-headed alien sat on the couch with the team leader.

"Good Moring." Greeted Robin

…Oh yeah, there was one thing.

"Morning." Raven replied. Her cheeks went from pale to pink. She rubbed her eyes slightly so they wouldn't notice.

Robin smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." She said, turning away. "I did."

The boy wonder looked back at the smiling alien beside him and turned his attention to the TV.

Just then, the new remote control exploded. _Raven! You are so stupid! What did you do that for?_ She asked herself. Raven turned around and saw the shocked titan. "Sorry, Star." She said

"Are you okay, Starfire?" Robin asked. "Are you hurt?"

Starfire looked back at the demon behind her. "It is good that no one was injured, friend Raven. There was no harm done." She replied.

Raven walked away with no words. She settled herself on the table.

"Tofu for breakfast!" Beastboy shouted. "How cool is that?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

Cyborg hit the back of his head, making the green changeling lose his balance. His normal eye looked at the demon quietly reading her book on the table.

"Oh…" Beasboy said, nudging the half-robot, and winking at him. "You like Raven, don't you?" he whispered playfully.

He grabbed Beastboy by the shirt. "Shut up Beastboy!" He now looked at Raven then to Robin and Starfire. "Get it?" he asked aggressively, releasing Beasboy.

"Oh…yeah…" He scratched the back of his head. "Huh?"

"Never mind."

Raven shook her head and turned her attention back to her book. _Raven! How can you do that? You're not supposed to do that! _

She closed her eyes, giving up. She realized she was reading the same sentence over and over again. _The boy wonder isn't the only one stupid_

She stood up and headed back to her room, putting her hood on.

She entered her room and looked at herself in the mirror. Her picture suddenly looked different.

From her pale face, it turned into a happy smiling one. Her short hair turned long, and her eyes were filled with emotion.

She blinked slowly. The picture of her in the mirror was a mere product of her imagination.

She would never be like that, but she hoped she would.

A knock came to her door. She slowly opened it, revealing a masked boy.

"May I…come in?" He asked. "We need to talk."

Raven's heart was pounding against her chest and her mouth went dry. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her hands were sweaty, but her face was still pale and emotionless.

What would make him think that she would let him in?

"Not in here." She closed the door behind her and led the boy wonder to the rooftop. What on earth could he want to talk about that is so important?

Raven sat on the edge with her knees to her face. "What is it?" she asked, staring at the rising sun.

"Cyborg told me, we should talk." He said, following her gaze. "I don't know what he's trying to pull, but I think he's right we should talk."

"He thinks he can fix everything." Raven closed her eyes. "Even my problems."

"He's just trying to help." Robin said. "He is kind of our big brother, right?"

"Good point." Raven was surprised to see herself agreeing with the person people found obsessive and self-centered.

Robin chuckled.

"What?" She asked, looking at his masked eyes.

"You're agreeing with me." He laughed. "You don't agree with almost everyone in the world!"

"That's not true." She lied. "I agree with a lot of people. I just don't show it. I'm not allowed to show emotion, remember?"

"Yeah, right. I forgot." Robin thought that anyone hiding emotions wouldn't be true to herself or himself.

"Nobody knows how I feel." She said, turning her attention back to the sun.

"Somebody's supposed to know how you feel? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to…we're not forcing you, Rae." He said.

"That's exactly the problem." She replied. "You're not forcing me…I know you're not…It's just there's still the 'how I feel' part…"

"Well, if you don't show any emotions, then, you wouldn't be alive at all…"

"Yeah, but I'll live keeping them in."

"By keeping them in, you'll explode!" He shouted. "I only want to help you contain yourself more!"

"But, I already can." She said emotionlessly. Though Robin was shouting she kept her temper down.

"No! You can be better! I went here to help you with your powers! You're not completely strong yet…"

"So this is what it's about?" Raven asked. Her hair flew behind her and her eyes glowed white.

Robin was taken aback.

"My powers? That's it?" She covered him with questions. The door to the rooftop shredded itself.

"Ugh! That's what I hate about these talks! They're never what you expected!"

She stood up and went inside the tower.

"Wait, Rae…What do you mean?" Robin called after her.

She looked back, making the railings crumble. "I thought it was something important. I guess I'm just not good enough for the team. Huh, Wonder Boy?"

Raven turned around. "Never mind. We never even had this conversation." She levitated her way down back to her room.

Robin looked at the empty stairway. "Well, that went well. I wasn't expecting that."

He looked back at the sun. "I was supposed to tell her something important…really important…"

He scratched the back of his head and ruffled his hair. "Great, I missed another chance…"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" Raven mumbled, going down the stairs, bending everything around her. "…stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Raven tucked her purple hair in her ear, entering her room. "…stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"…stupid boy wonder…" She finished.

"What the hell does he want from me?" She asked herself, burying her face in her pillow, making everything in her room levitate. "…stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"…stupid me."

**Author's note:** Don't worry… I'll try to post the next chapter sooner than when I posted this one…oh yeah…please review again! Thanks!

**Author's (second) note:** This would be the last chapter where nothing really happens…just a few encounters…something interesting will happen next…something about a bet…

**Author's (third) note: **I am currently giving you the 'please-review-my-story-please-please-please-please' look


	3. A Game of Chess

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note: **Thank you reviewers! Sorry if I posted the next chapter of 'Secrets' late. Really am!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: A Game of Chess**

The demon opened her eyes, only to see that her room was still as dark in the morning. She put on her cloak and went to the living room to meet the other titans.

"Good Morning, Friend Raven!" She was welcomed by a happy face from her fellow titan.

"Morning." She replied, sitting down on the couch with Robin.

He picked up the remote and flipped the channel. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Raven kept her eyes on the screen, remembering their encounter last night.

"Good, 'cause all of us are going out for pizza again." Robin said.

"I don't want to go." She let out a sigh. "I never did."

A sly smile crept on Robin's face. "You have to go…"

"O do?" Raven asked in a tone of confusion. What was he trying to pull?

"…If I win in a game of chess against you." He continued.

"But, if you don't…" She asked.

"…None of us will go. Everyone agreed that all or none." Robin declared triumphantly.

"I warn you…that's a bad bet…" She looked at his straight at the face, now.

"Don't worry, you won't win anyway." He replied.

Robin settled himself at one side of the chessboard, and arranged his pieces. Finally, he would get Raven to come with them.

"Ready? Start." Cyborg said from behind Robin. Everyone kept on cheering him on.

Raven moved her horse to the front. "I feel bad for you." She said.

Robin made his move. "Why?"

"This is why…" She moved one of her pieces.

Robin rubbed his temples. "Don't think you can beat me…I rule at chess." He moved his queen.

"Oh yeah?" Raven moved her queen.

"Yeah." Robin kept the taunts coming while playing the game.

After a few minutes of silent chess…a smirk appeared in Raven's face.

"Check…mate."

Robin ran his hands through his hair. "How?"

The other titans carefully examined the game board, checking for any evidence of cheating.

"I really feel bad for you." Raven walked away.

"Aw man! Now we can't go for pizza!"

"We will be missing a chance to explore the world…and eat fast food!"

"Dude! This totally sucks!"

"Sorry, guys…I never knew Raven was so good at it." He scratched the back of his head, and shuffled his feet. He closed his eyes, ready for the titan's blaming.

"I'll come." He heard her say.

"What?" a look of shock came to Robin.

"Let's eat pizza." Raven explained. "I want to come." Her cheeks turned pink.

"You…do?" Cyborg asked.

Raven started poking Raven. "Are you really my Friend Raven?"

Raven looked straightforward, as the light bulb exploded.

"Oh, hello Friend Raven!" Starfire smiled in a silly way. "I will go now."

"Can we have pizza now, please?" Beastboy looked dehydrated. His stomach was growling loudly.

"Lets." Raven said, walking towards the T-car.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy ran to the T-car, laughing like highly exasperating hyenas.

Robin pulled Raven by the hand. "Why do you want to go?"

"I feel like it." She continued to walk.

"You **_feel_** like it? You're not supposed to." Robin followed her.

"Hey! You guys walk like a bunch of turtles!" Beastboy called out!

"We'll just take the R-cycle!" Robin called out, looking back at Raven.

"Woohoo!" The T-car accelerated and left the two birds.

"I just do, okay?" Raven replied.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"You ask too many questions, wonder boy."

Robin swung his leg on his motorcycle, handing Raven a spare helmet.

She followed him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging for her dear life.

"Tell me why you came and I'll stop asking." Robin pushed from the ground and accelerated.

"I wanted to come and spend time…out of the tower, okay?" She lied.

"Okay." Robin chuckled from behind his helmet.

**Author's Note: **Wow, that was a very surprisingly short chapter. Hope you liked it! Keep reviewing!


	4. Things I'll Never Say

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TT.

**Author's Note:** Thanks reviewers!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: Things I'll Never Say **

Raven and Robin arrived only five minutes later than all the others.

Starfire waved her arms in the air motioning at Robin.

"Friends! We are seated here!"

"Well, we better get there before she embarrasses us." Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest and walked to the table.

"Well, she has all night to try. We'll stay for the party later." Robin explained.

"Great…the rest of my day will be spent with noisy friends." Raven whispered, rolling her eyes.

She sat down in between Robin and Beastboy on the round table.

The green changeling stuffed his face with pizza, like he was challenging Cyborg to another one of those video games.

Raven watched as Robin and Starfire played their innocent games.

She rolled her eyes and whispered: "Pointless games."

Though, in her mind, she thought of those short conversations she had with Robin, back then, when Terra was still with them.

"Hey Raven, you coming?" Robin asked her. "It's already 6:30."

Time passes fast if you're having fun, as they say. Raven didn't even notice that they had been staying here for already three hours.

She stood up as she was about to answer to Robin's question. "Yeah." Her voice was high…higher than usual. Though, to the other Titans it was no different than before.

They crossed the street, and entered the crowded building.

People were dancing, and different colored lights filled the room.

"Hey, um, you wanna dance? I don't think Star wants to dance right now."

Robin motioned to the Tamaranean alien at the table. She filled her plate with various food condiments.

"Um…sure." Raven's cheeks turned red, and her heart pounded against her chest.

Robin's eyes never left the demon's face. Her pale features were pleasant and calm.

They both swayed their bodies to the beat. Every time Raven tried to turn, she accidentally steps on Robin's foot. Though he couldn't feel it, Raven felt weird doing it.

Raven bit her lip, noting to herself never to turn again.

"So, uh, what really made you come?" Robin asked, still dancing.

"I wanted to." She replied, refusing to look at him.

"Yeah you did." Robin looked at her face sincerely. "Tell me."

"You…" Robin was taken aback by the answer. "…played well." She continued.

Robin smiled. "For one second there, I thought you said you came because of me." He chuckled. "Who would've thought of that?"

Raven kept quiet. Her cheeks went redder.

The DJ played a slower song.

Raven put her arms around Robin's neck as he did around her waist. They kept a fair distance between each other. Raven still refuse to look directly at Robin.

"Are you…having fun?" Robin asked, trying desperately to start a conversation.

"Um…" Raven's mind went to the thought of Robin dancing with her. "Yeah."

"Okay." Robin surrendered.

For seconds, there was a moment of silence. The only thing they could hear was the soft music playing in their ears. The only thing Raven could see was Robin from the corner of her eye. The only thing Robin could see was the demon in front of him.

"Look, Robin, there is something I need to tell you."

"I really…you…no, um…" Raven tried to form her sentences.

Robin listened carefully, trying to form her sentences in his mind.

Raven took a deep breath. "I like…"

Raven tried to ignore the screaming people around her. The stereo just exploded into bits.

"I'm really…"

"You…" Raven's eyes shut, trying to concentrate on her words.

"I like…" Raven played with her thoughts. She couldn't keep her eyes on Robin. People ran from the room, and their fellow Titans tried to call them. Their calls were silent, but their mouths were moving.

"I really liked…being with you guys." A spark came from the cut wires of the lights.

"Friends! You are not hurt, yes?" Starfire called, as Raven released Robin.

Robin did not tell the other titans what had happened.

They exited the building.

"Hey, I won't tell." Robin smiled.

Raven was surprised. Did he finally figure it out?

"You shouldn't hide things like that. We would like it if you came with us more often." Robin said

Raven breathed out, relieved. "Yeah." Should've known. He'll never figure it out.

**Author's Note:** Don't worry, it's going to work out…somehow. Any suggestions? Pls. review!


	5. Crush

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TT.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for another late chapter, but thanks for those wonderful people who made Secrets have 40 or more reviews!

CHAPTER 5: Crush 

As the titans arrived at the tower with full stomachs and tired feet.

"Man! I'm wiped! Phew, that dance floor was tiring." Cyborg let himself fall back on the couch.

The clock ticked 3:00 am, and the titans were all bug-eyed.

"I will continue to my room now. Good night, Friends." Starfire walked away and entered her room.

"Yeah, what she said." Beastboy followed after Starfire.

Robin waited for Cyborg to answer, but sadly, he fell asleep on the couch, snoring louder than the music in the club.

Robin chuckled, walking to his room. "I'm going to my room. Night, Rae." He rubbed his eyes, and slowly dragged his feet to his room.

"Night." She replied, heading once more for the roof. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, and making the stereo explode.

"Uh, Rae, I think you should get some rest too." Robin's head popped out of his room. He might have heard the stereo.

"Okay." She levitated slowly to her room, sitting at the edge of her bed.

A smile crept to her lips, and her face burned red.

The light bulb in her room exploded, and a book from her shelf was torn.

She remembered her head on his shoulder. The soft music played in her head, as she swayed her head to the beat.

She closed her eyes, and held the air's arms, swaying to the beat of the soft music in her ears.

Feathers from her pillow floated in the air as it popped open.

She still felt his warm breath on her shoulder, and she kept her eyes closed, refusing to take notice of the things in her room.

But she was snapped out of her fantasy, as a knock came to her door.

"Rae, you awake?" Raven swallowed her tongue as she heard the voice she had dreaded to hear.

"Um, Yeah." She replied, as one of her books tore itself.

"Can I…. Come in?" He asked.

_What the hell is he thinking about? I never let anyone inside my room!_

"I'll just meet you at the roof." She called out.

She heard his footsteps up the stairs.

Raven followed him, sitting down beside him. _What could he want in the middle of the night?_

"What is it?" Raven asked coldly. "It's the middle of the night."

"Well, it's early morning." He corrected.

Raven pretended to roll her eyes, but she did enjoy his company.

"Never mind…" He said. "I can't sleep."

"So?" Raven asked, _He can't sleep so what? It's not like I was expecting something!_

"See…I've been thinking about this girl, and I can't keep her out of my mind." Robin said.

"Oh." Her tone was blank but her eyes gave away her true feelings.

"…I know it's weird that I came to you for a thing like this, but I just…want to know what's in her mind."

"Why come to me? I don't know a thing about love." Raven said. She kept her eyes on her feet, and pulled her hood up.

"Exactly why I came to you." Robin said, as Raven raised her eyebrow. "She doesn't show it. I know you can't show emotion, but it doesn't mean that you can't have emotion."

Raven was taken aback. How could he know her so well? It was like he was reading her mind, that he knew she liked someone.

"If you like someone, tell her. There's no point in keeping it." She said harshly. "Don't be afraid of rejection. Robin."

"What about you?" he looked at her deep purple eyes, hopefully searching for the right answer. The one he's been waiting for.

"Look, I don't like anyone." Raven replied. "I never will. What's the point in me liking someone if I can't even be with him? I'm not supposed to love." Her eyes denied nothing. Her voice was as cold as before, but her dead soul contained pure emotion. A mixture of happiness and sadness, love and hatred.

"Thanks." Robin whispered, walking away. "You better get some sleep too."

"It's already morning…what's the point in sleeping?" Raven turned around again, keeping her eyes on the rising sun.

"Hey." She called.

Robin turned around in complete confusion.

"It's Star, right?" Raven smiled triumphantly.

Robin smiled. "No."

The smile faded away from Raven's face, watching Robin go back downstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: **What about that? I know it's not the best chapter, but it's okay. Pls Review!


	6. Jackpot

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible of the owning of Teen Titans

**Author's Note:** Hey! It's raining right now, and I hope I can write this story happily. I wonder what's going to happen. I'm really sorry I haven't posted for a long time…back-to-school you know, with the homework and the "TV for 1 hour" rule and the "no computer" rule, yeah, need to study! On with the story…

"What a wonderful morning! Did you sleep well, friend Robin?" Starfire exclaimed, perkier then the usual.

Her high tone made the hair in the back of Robin's head stand up. "Uh…yeah. I slept well."

At that particular moment, Raven emerged from her room.

"Friend Raven!—" Starfire shouted. Her voice was frightening, like nails screeching on a black board.

"No, I won't eat, and Yes, I'm fine, I…slept like a log." Raven made her way up to the roof.

Robin chuckled, watching Starfire, for the first time, lost for words.

For a moment, the Tamaranean alien was quiet, but continued with her overly high "good morning's"

Robin was cleaning his birderang when a voice erupted from the back of his head. "Go…you know you want to follow her up there."

"What?" He barely even noticed that he said that out loud. The titans stared at him, confused.

"I mean…what? I didn't hear you, Star." He continued, patching up his embarrassing…shout.

"You would like to hear me greet Friend Cyborg again?" Starfire was very pleased to say it over again, but Robin cringed at her high tone.

"Um…I'll pass on breakfast too. I'll be up in the roof." Robin scurried to the door, hoping that Starfire wouldn't talk before he reached the door.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Robin." Cyborg teased, a smirk playing on his mouth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The door opened, revealing Robin with his fist up, ready to knock.

"What?" Raven's monotone voice was harsh, but better than Starfire's.

"Uhm…I needed to…get out for some air." Robin lied.

"I bet that's code for 'Starfire was too noisy.'" Raven levitated down to settle on the edge of the roof, letting her feet dangle from the side. She didn't need to invite him to sit with her for he already settled beside her. He pulled up his leg to his chest.

"It's a nice day, huh?" Robin tried to start a conversation.

Raven meant to say 'Whatever' but it ended up as a… "Yeah." She was actually happy.

_Bingo! Robin made a conversation! Two sentences! A point for Robin!_

He couldn't help but smile, he finally made her talk…happy.

"The clouds are nice too. Look! That one looks like my birderang!" Robin exclaimed, pointing at a cloud.

'This is pointless.' Raven thought, but a sentence escaped her lips. "That one looks like a sword." She motioned her head to the right as Robin followed her gaze.

_Yet another point for Robin! One more point and he's off to the jackpot question!_

"Uhm…Is that a new cloak?" Robin tried to form another sentence in his brain.

"Yeah, actually, I bought it in the mall with Starfire." Raven said, smirking. She paused for a moment. "I laugh at you…"

_Uh-oh. This doesn't look good for Robin. One more mistake and he's out of the game!_

"…what do you want to tell me?" Raven asked.

It has come to this, ladies and gentlemen! Prepare for the jackpot question!

"It's a nice day…Do you want to go out or something? As friends, not…you know…" Robin stopped in between words.

"Yeah, sure." Raven managed to say. Her emotions were mixing together in an unexplainable way. Her stomach lurched, and she felt the butterflies. He finally asked her out! Well…as friends, but that's a good start.

_He did it! Robin has won the date! He has completed his task!_

"Okay, then. I'm going to...change downstairs…and uh…I'm going." The door closed behind Robin and as soon as he was out, A big smile played on Raven's lips…then the doorknob exploded.

"Friend Robin, you look awfully happy today. What activities will you be doing later?" Starfire greeted Robin with a hug.

"Uh…I'm going out." He pulled of her arms and walked away, hoping that she would just take that for an answer.

Cyborg crept beside him and whispered in his ear. "You got a date with Rae didn't you?" He nudged his elbow.

"Me? Oh…no, no, no, no, no. Not a date, not with Rae…no, no, no…" Robin lied, but not convincingly.

"Booyah! BB you owe me 10 bucks! He asked her out! And she said yes so that's another 10!" Cyborg yelled to Beastboy who was kneeling on the couch, peeping at the other titans.

"Aw man!" Beastboy slumped down and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Friend Robin, asked who out? Out to where? May I come with you?" Starfire asked.

"Um…it's nothing, Star. I'm just going on a stroll downtown, that's all. No date." Robin explained.

Raven went down to the rec room, only to find that people have been talking…about her AND Robin.

"Okay, I won't even ask." She headed straight to her room.

"Uh…I'm going too." Robin quickly slipped out of the scene and into his room, wher he jumped, and let out everything he wanted to do two minutes ago before Starfire oh so rudely interrupted.

"Woohoo! Jackpot!" He shouted.

**Author's Note:** Yes, that was short and very much weird with that scoring thingy...i just felt like doing that. It was extremely unecessary, but i had to make a happy part, it's raining today so i wanted my fic to have...happy parts...aw man! That reminded me of Starfire! I don't like her, i laugh at her and she will never laugh at me! HAHA!

I need to stop talking to myslef...

I have to find a hobby...

Please review to this so I can post my next chapter.


	7. Date

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible of the owning of Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** Yet another late chapter, don't worry I'll do something about my late updates. Hopefully, this was as good as the other one.

Robin and Raven met in the garage. Robin was balancing the R-cycle with one foot on the ground and he held the helmet out for Raven.

She was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with "Over My Dead Body" scribbled in red. Tied to her waist was a blue jacket, the same shade as her cloak.

Robin was wearing khaki baggy jeans and a red shirt over a white long-sleeved one with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows.

Raven put on the helmet just like he did and held on to his waist. Robin turned the R-cycle and rode off to the city.

They had a hard time picking a restaurant and ended up eating in their usual pizza parlor.

A bus boy went to their table and took orders.

"So, you'll get the usual pizza? A large pepperoni?" He looked down and only saw two titans seated at the table. He looked around, hoping that the others would come and join them soon.

"Whoa, where are the others? And you're with…" He looked across the table and saw the pale-faced demon. He tried to work out a reason for Robin to go out with... "…her."

"Yes, I'm 'her'…and you must be 'him'. Nice to meet you 'him'" Raven said sarcastically.

"Uh, we'll get a small pepperoni, Danny." Robin said, changing the subject.

"Drinks for you and…her?" He refused to look at her. She was the one who made the pizza explode in his face a month ago because of his, shall we say, "demonic" comment.

"Uhm just a soda for me and…" Robin turned to Raven, pleading to stop the tongue lashing.

"Iced tea." Raven turned back at her feet, and crossed her arms delicately across her chest.

Danny, the bus boy, walked out of the scene and passed on the orders to the cook.

"Where do we go after this?" Robin asked her.

"It's your call. You were the one who asked me." Raven replied angrily. She suddenly forgot who she was on a date with.

"Um, what about a movie or…just a walk in the park." Robin suggested.

"Let's get this 'lunch' over with first." Raven looked at her watch, impatiently tapping the table.

Silence…and even more silence…

"So," Robin started again. He couldn't take the silence with all the tapping and the silence and even more tapping and… "Sorry about Danny."

"It's okay. I get that most of the time. 'Hey look! It's her…with Robin!'" She mimicked the people mockingly. Her sarcasm was piercing, yet enjoyable.

The boy wonder chuckled.

Another busboy came to their table and served them their pizza.

Robin picked up a slice and offered another to Raven.

They bit their slices at the same time, then chuckled after looking at each other.

Raven shuffled her feet. Somehow she felt uneasy, yet comfortable. She was glad she was with Robin, yet it didn't seem right.

"A stroll in the park sounds great, Robin." She looked up at him, finishing her pizza.

Robin raised a hand and paid for the pizza. "Yeah…it sure does doesn't it. C'mon let's go." He pulled Raven's hand. The electricity between them made Raven jump. She stood up and followed her leader, hoping that he would never let go.

They took the R-Cycle to the park and strolled there.

Their feet made no sound. Walking silently though the path of central park.

"So, how many dates have you been in?" Robin asked. It was a very unusual start for a conversation.

"Um…including a guy asking me to dance in a party? Only once, but other than that. This is my first time." Raven answered, not even feeling the least bit ashamed.

"Really? A lot of girls ask me, but I always turn them down." Robin continued.

"Why?" Raven asked the boy wonder. She felt jealous of him. People actually like him…unlike her…the one they judge.

"Well, first off, I hate girls that are too…pathetic. I hate being chased after. I just…hate it." Robin said.

Phew, Raven was glad she wasn't the one to ask him out. "That's because you're so…uhm…never mind."

"I'm so what?" Robin stopped in his tracks.

"Nothing." Raven continued to walk ahead of him.

"Raven, what?" Robin ran up to her. "Tell me. I want to know."

"You're so…perfect." Raven continued.

"Really? I always thought I was too stiff. With all those experiences with Slade, and that time with Beastboy and my fight with Cy and with Star and her 'marriage'" Robin counted in his fingers, and held up four fingers. "Four. That's enough to think I'm stiff."

"You're not stiff. It normal to act that way. Star is trying too hard to be…happy and Beastboy is trying to be the comedian, even in times we don't need a laugh. And Cy, and his 'leadership' issues and me and my…anger tantrums. You can keep yourself balanced, with Slade and your friends. That's why you're so perfect." Raven explained.

"Thanks. Nobody ever told me that." Robin felt an urge to hug Raven. Nobody could ever make him feel so needed. Not even Starfire.

"C'mon. I'll but you an ice cream." He motioned for Raven to follow him, and paid the 'ice cream man'. He offered Raven the scoop of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry with chocolate syrup and got himself the same ice cream.

"Thanks." Raven said.

After finishing their ice creams…

"So, where to next? We've filled up our stomachs with pizza and ice cream already. Where do we go now?" Robin asked again.

"What about a movie?" Raven suggested.

"Sure."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Author's Note:** Short…again. Don't worry my next chapter is done already. I just need to post it when I get uhm…10 reviews for this one.


	8. The Little Birdie and My Rock

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible of the owning of Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** Hey hey! This one is earlier then the other hehe!

The two titans rode the bike to the movie house.

"What do we watch?" Robin and Raven looked at their choices. Attack of the Living Dead (a horror), My One and Only (a love story), Galactic Alliance (Sci-Fi), The Little Birdie and my Rock(Comedy), Missing (Mystery).

"Uhm…anything but the love story." The thought of it made shivers go down Raven's spine.

"I don't like Horror." Robin said. It sort of reminded him of the movie and Raven and…never mind.

"Don't like Sci-Fi." Said Raven, eliminating another movie.

"Fed up of Mystery." Said Robin, surprised he said that. Too bad there isn't an action movie.

"That leaves us with comedy." Raven said. "This should be interesting."

Raven and Robin sat at the middle of the movie house, with one large popcorn and each a soda.

The movie started with a bird flying in the air, then the camera pointed at a girl, in the middle of the street with a scoop of ice cream. She looks up and points at the bird, flying, then people look up.

"Oh, gosh, this is pointless. Wake me up when the movie is done." Raven said. She regretted letting Robin pay her ticket to watch this pointless movie.

The little girl threw a rock at the poor flying animal and poked it with a stick till it's feathers started to ripple and eventually leave it, naked, with no feathers at all.

"That was…as Star would say…most disturbing." Robin continued.

The movie continued for one and a half hours and the two titans. Can you imagine…the poking…the throwing…and the little birdies dropping out of the sky…for one and a half hours!

The titans eventually fell asleep. Raven's head on Robin's shoulder and Robin's head on Raven's head. Yet, the moment was oh so rudely interrupted when a kid from the back seat kicked Robin's seat, making him jump up, and waking up the sleeping Raven.

"What's happening?" Raven asked, rubbing her eyes, immediately lifting her head from Robin's shoulder.

"I think the movie is done." Robin said. "But I wanna sleep!" He lay back on his seat again and yet Raven couldn't see his eyes, she could see that he seriously wanted to sleep.

"C'mon." She dragged her leader by the collar and pulled him out of the movie house.

"Let's go to the mall!" Robin said.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Hearing this from a boy made the sentence so weird. "um…okay."

"The CD store sounds great right now."

Raven let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was waiting for a continuation to his previous sentence. This one actually finished it with a happy ending.

"CD store. Right."

Raven picked out a few CD's mostly from evanescence & Avril Lavigne.

Robin held out Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, and Linkin Park.

Robin put on a headphone and listened to the Good Charlotte CD.

Raven did the same and put on Avril Lavigne.

After a few seconds of changing tracks, Robin finally found what he was looking for. He tapped Raven in the shoulder and offered her to listen to the music.

She placed her ear on the headphone. The only thing that could separate their ears was the headphone. She could hear the lyrics…

There's a woman crying out tonight…

…It was "We Believe". It was a really nice song. The lyrics were nicely written and the rhythm was sort of slow, yet fast.

Now, Raven tapped Robin's shoulder and asked him to listen to what she was listening to…

I looked away, then I looked back at you…

…It was "Fall to Pieces". The song was sweet and very unlike Raven. Yet, she seemed to like the song. Her eyes were closed. Though she didn't know, she looked like an angel.

Robin realized what a weird position they were in and quickly pulled away.

She remained still. A smile curled in her lips, and her eyes were closed. She seemed so into the song. Like she could clearly understand what the singer was trying to explain.

He smiled and put away the his headphone, staring at the demon. Such an angelic demon.

Raven removed the headphone on one ear. Looked at Robin. "I love her songs. They are so…meaningful." She looked at the CD in her hand. Two of the CD's of Avril Lavigne. She looked so disappointed, and anyone could tell why.

"C'mon. give me the CD." Said the boy wonder.

Raven put the CD back in the case and held it out for Robin, both of them.

He walked to the counter and paid for both of the CD's.

"I can't accept that." Raven pushed away his gift.

"Take it. It's yours. Consider it a gift for no occasion. Just a gift for being a friend." He held out the CD's again.

"Thank you." Raven said, taking his offer. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. I've bought so much Cd's for myself and never even considered buying any of my teammates, except for special occasions."

"So this is a special occasion?" Raven asked, then chucked. "C'mon. There's so much to do." She walked away and offered him a hand. He took it.

"Yeah. A really Special occasion." He murmured.

**Author's Note:** PS: the Birdie song isn't mine, originally made by my classmate. I think I changed It a bit cause I didn't memorize it. Next chapter up next! After the same reviews.


End file.
